


Worth the Wait

by Therealdeo



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Therealdeo/pseuds/Therealdeo
Summary: Date Night. And after.





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkangel86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/gifts).



> So.... this is for the Group Chat.   
> Heavily inspired by the Date Night from a couple of weeks ago.  
> Thanks to the group chat. The encouragement has been amazing.   
> Massive massive shout out to @haloud for being an amazing beta and cleaning up my mess. 
> 
> Also to Jess for being a cheerleader and enabler.

When Michael gets the text from Tyler asking him out on a date, he has to pinch himself. For all his jokes, he truly does like Tyler--well, more than like. It’s been killing him that they’ve both been so busy they can’t see each other in person, but thank god for social media and texting. 

Although the thought of the phone bill waiting for him after all the international calls and texts between them sends a chill down his back whenever he thinks of it. 

They meet for dinner, and it was like no time had passed between them; it felt natural to reach for Tyler’s hand across the table and see those fluttering eyelashes and his raised eyebrow and just somehow fall a little bit more in love. 

Michael didn’t realize that he’d spoken out loud until Tyler went still. 

“You what?”

Michael didn’t even hesitate. 

“God I love you.”

“I love you too.

Once they pay the bill, they begin the walk back to Tyler’s apartment, side by side, their hands brushing up against each other. When their fingertips caress, Michael automatically grabs on and held Tyler’s hand as they walked back. Someone on the street was setting off fireworks, and the bright bursts of color reflect in Tyler’s eyes whenever their gazes meet. Caught up in the excitement of spending time together again, the walk didn’t feel nearly as long as it normally did. When they arrived at the apartment, instead of putting his keys in the door, Tyler turned around and leaned back against the door, still holding Michael’s hand. 

Once Tyler’s leaning against the door, he braces his shoulders back and tilts his hips out towards Michael. Sparks of pleasure and want shoot up Michael’s arm and into his whole body, like his fingers are hard-wired to his dick, throbbing in his pants. Michael steps closer with the help of Tyler’s hand pulling him in, until they’re flush together. The way that Michael’s pushing Tyler’s hips against the door, means that Tyler can’t get away; either he backs further into the door or up into Michael.

“You’ve been teasing me, Tyler.”

“Have I?” Tyler looks up through his eyelashes and bites his lip. 

Michael drags his gaze up from where Tyler’s biting his own lip to his hooded eyes. His other hand moves up to trace Tyler’s face. 

Michael doesn’t know what he’s done, in this life or another life, to be surrounded and in the presence of Tyler Fucking Blackburn, but damn if he’s not grateful. It’s not just Tyler’s face or his body that Michael’s attracted to--it’s his mind and the way he can convey what he wants and what he’s feeling with just a blink of an eye or a tilt of his head. It’s Tyler’s openness around those that he trusts; it’s Tyler’s self-deprecating humour towards himself and the way that he somehow draws everyone around himself into his orbit. It’s the way that Tyler’s developed lifelong friendships with his former cast mates; Michael can’t help but think of the way that Tyler basically dropped everything to help Ashley when she and Cara were struggling with what it meant to come out to the public. Tyler just wants everyone he loves and everyone in his life to be happy; he’ll do a lot to make sure that can happen.

Michael is just really glad that he’s on the list of people that Tyler would drop everything for.

Michael presses his body closer to Tyler and shoves him right up against his front door. 

“You know  _ damn _ well that you’ve been teasing me.” Michael leans in to drop kisses to Tyler’s neck, starting from the side of his mouth up to his ear and down onto his neck. “Problem is, Blackburn...you’ve been teasing me, and I’m really not the kinda guy to put out on the first date.”

Tyler’s hands tighten, one still holding Michael’s and the other wrapped around his hip. 

“Michael… ngh….  _ babe. _ ”

Michael pulls back slightly. 

“Oh darlin,’ you’re begging already? What’s gonna happen when I’ve got you naked and open and just squirming to get me inside you? To get me to  _ touch  _ you?”

Tyler lets out something close to a whine and throws his head back to thump against the door. Okay. So maybe Michael has a point: Tyler  _ has _ been teasing him a lot lately, but in his defence, Michael’s had it coming. The comments on Tyler’s Instagram posts, the texts, those fucking shirts he’s allergic to buttoning up. So yeah...maybe Tyler’s been teasing a  _ little _ more than normal. He can’t help himself.

“I’m sorry, Michael… please, just touch me.”

Michael pulls back to look into Tyler’s eyes, and his gaze inevitably drops to Tyler’s mouth.

“I am touching you, darlin’”

“Touch my dick … please...I’ll stop.”

Michael lets out a filthy sounding chuckle and barely brushes his lips against Tyler’s.

“Oh Ty, you and I both know that you’re not gonna stop.” 

Another kiss.

“That I don’t really  _ want  _ you to stop.”

Tyler nods his head. “Do...d-do something please.”

“I will sweetheart. But…”

Michael uses the hand holding Tyler’s head in place to pull their lips together in a brutal kiss. The kiss goes on longer than Michael intends it to before he pulls back, leaving their lips brushing against each other when he speaks next.

“Not tonight… I don’t put out on the first date. I’m not gonna fuck you tonight.”

“Please.”

“But… what is going to happen is: I’m gonna go home, get in bed and I’m gonna jerk myself off to the thought of you spread out on your bed. One hand wrapped around your dick and your fingers in your ass, trying to hold off from coming so you can prove how much of a good boy you are for me. You’re a good boy, aren’t you Tyler?”

“Yes.”

“Say it.”

“I’m—I’m a good boy.”

“S’right. You’re  **my** good boy, aren’t you?”

“Yes… I’m yours.”

Michael abruptly pulls away, leaving Tyler to drop against the door.

“Goodnight, Tyler.”

Michael hustles down the stairs as fast as possible so he won’t be tempted to shove Tyler inside the door and fuck him until neither of them can walk or even remember their own names. 

He can hear Tyler’s groan as he’s walking away: “Fuck you, Vlamis.”

“Not tonight babe,” he fires back over his shoulder, and he whistles all the way down the street.

*******

Michael’s just getting ready for bed when his phone pings with a new instagram post from Tyler. He absentmindedly opens it as he turns down the sheets, and when he finally looks at his phone, he drops it and loses it in the bedding. Once he gets his wits, he takes a better look, and he’s instantly hard. 

It’s clear it’s from a photo shoot (one that Michael hasn’t seen yet)--Tyler’s laid back on a chair with his left arm bent above his head which is tilted towards the camera, the left side of his neck just stretched for Michael to leave whatever marks on it that he wants. Tyler’s earring glints prominently in the image, and Michael wants to begin there and work his way down until he’s on his knees with Tyler’s cock fucking in and out of his throat. 

But what truly gets to Michael is the caption that Tyler’s used: “Waiting for Summer.”

To everyone else it’s something innocuous, but Michael knows it’s more: summer means filming again. Summer means sharing a place in New Mexico. It means ‘practicing and rehearsing’ the kissing scenes (and more). 

Tyler hasn’t just posted to update his followers; he’s posted knowing that Michael is gonna see this and know exactly what Tyler means when he says that he’s waiting. They’ve fucked before: trailers, alleyways and that one memorable time at Jeanine’s house, but now that those three big words are out in the open, the next time they fuck is gonna mean so much more. Michael’s figured out the game that Tyler’s playing, and well--see one, play one, Blackburn. 

Michael comments before he can stop himself. 

‘Thought you were waiting for me?’

Tyler’s got his notifications on apparently, because no sooner does he put his phone down to start figuring out his next move does Tyler reply.

‘Always… ’ 

Michael grips his phone so tight it’s a wonder he hasn’t broken it yet.

He switches to texting.  _ You’re playing with fire, Tyler. _

**_Maybe I wanna get burned, Vlamis. You left me hard and wanting with images in my head. What’s a boy to do?_ **

_ Not fucking tease the guy who’s promised to fuck him into next week. _

**_Whatcha gonna do about it? You know me by now… you know what I want._ **

Before Michael can reply, Tyler’s next message comes through. He’s exactly how Michael told him to be, only sprawled out across a chair instead of a bed, with his jeans only open enough to get his hand in to jerk himself off. Fuck. Tyler’s got the prettiest cock--flushed, long, just thick enough for Michael to feel it every time Tyler’s inside of him, and so perfect sliding in and out of Tyler’s hand. Clearly Tyler couldn’t wait; he couldn’t help but fuck his hand thinking of the thoughts Michael put in his head. 

_ Tyler...you sure about this? You tell me yes, and I’ll be over there so fucking quick and have you spread out and begging for me. But if I come over, I’m not leaving until well into tomorrow. _

**_Yes._ **

*****

As soon as he gets back to Tyler’s, he uses the key he has and wastes no time in going into the house and into Tyler’s room. 

Tyler’s on the chair against the window and he’s still got his hand down his pants, his entire face filled with lust, constantly biting his lip. When Michael walks into the room, he spreads his legs and sinks down further into the chair; his hand’s still moving at a decent pace in his pants as Michael slams the door shut. Michael storms across the room and stands there over top of Tyler; Tyler makes no move to stop fucking his fist as he runs his gaze up Michael’s entire body. He just saw Michael a couple of hours earlier and somehow Vlamis has gotten even  _ hotter _ . Jeans that are tight around the crotch and his Henley stretched across his chest and Tyler licks his lips. Michael narrows his eyes when he sees Tyler’s hand quicken its pace, and he doesn’t hesitate to move closer and climb into Tyler’s lap. 

Michael reaches down in front of him to pull Tyler’s hand out of his jeans and join their fingers together. 

“Fucking enjoying touching yourself like that, darlin’?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Enjoying teasing me? Letting everyone on the goddamn internet know that I own your ass. I  _ own _ this dick don’t I?” Michael emphasizes with a squeeze and a stroke to his dick. Tyler throws his head back and he nods frantically. Michael leans down to whisper into his ear, “You know, all you have to do is say your safe word and we’ll stop and talk.”

Tyler nods his head.

“Gotta speak up… what’s the word, darlin’?”

“Cornucopia.”

”Good.”

Michael presses their lips together in a biting kiss. One of Tyler’s hands is thrown above his head, and the other grips one of Michael’s belt loops and tugs Michael down to him; Michael goes willingly and somehow leans further down into the kiss. He bites and he sucks at Tyler’s lips, only letting go to mark up his stretched out neck. Tyler’s hands start to wander along his body, and Michael just can’t have that. He pins Tyler’s hand to the top of the chair and pins Tyler’s other hand to the seat of the couch. 

Keeping eye contact, Michael moves to straddle one of Tyler’s legs; they’re spread as wide as they can with his jeans now pulled down to his knees. Once Michael is situated, he begins to move, rolling his hips down onto Tyler’s thigh. He can’t help it: Tyler’s sitting there with his legs spread as wide as can be...Michael has no choice but to fuck his own rock hard dick down onto Tyler’s thigh. 

“Fuck..Tyler.. You feel so fucking good. Could just fuck and rub myself on your thigh all damn night. Just fucking  _ fuck _ you until I’m done.” 

Tyler moans. 

Michael keeps alternating between fucking up into the bend of Tyler’s hips and grinding down onto Tyler’s thigh, pleasuring himself on his body. 

“Jesus fucking Christ….” 

Michael moves off of Tyler reluctantly and hovers his entire body over top of him. Leaning his face over Tyler's, he uses a grip on the hair at the back of Tyler's neck to just devour his mouth. He fucks his tongue in and out, tasting him, all the while keeping his hips lifted just enough that Tyler won't get any pleasure or relief as he tries to fuck his hips up and only gets air.

“Please Michael ...please...More.”

Tyler would be embarrassed that he’s basically begging to get  _ anything _ from Michael, but he just wants to come. 

“More?” Michael chuckles. “You’ve been such a fucking cocktease...why the **_fuck_** would I give you more? Gonna be a good boy if I decide to give you more?”

“Yes… please…  _ please _ .”

Michael forces Tyler’s head to the side so he can leave a very heavy and sure-to-be-noticeable hickey behind Tyler’s ear. He pulls back to speak directly into Tyler’s ear to make sure Tyler can hear what he says. 

“I’m going to get off of you. You’re gonna get naked and spread yourself out on the bed for me. Spread those legs as wide as can be, and show me that you want me to fuck you.”

Michael gets up reluctantly from Tyler’s lap and steps back. 

Tyler blinks at the sudden lack of weight on top of him, and Michael’s words break into his brain. He looks up to see Michael with his arms crossed across his chest, and the only thing he’s managed to do is take off his Henley (one handed) and opened his jeans. His dick’s hard and tenting up into the top of the waistband; the head peeking out and flushed red already. 

Michael raises an eyebrow and licks his lips.

“What’s the hold up, darlin’? I ain’t gonna wait all night.”

Tyler doesn’t hesitate to do what Michael demanded of him. He quickly sheds his clothing and spreads himself out on the bed like it’s an altar, all for Michael’s taking. Once he’s propped himself up on his back with pillows below his hips to raise them, he lifts his legs and holds them knee to chest. He’s doing exactly what was asked of him: making Michael want him even more. His hard dick up towards his stomach, he can feel the pre-cum pooling on his abs and he can feel his hole fluttering at the cool air in the room blowing on him. He needs to close his eyes before he looks at Michael. Tyler feels shameless the way he’s there for the taking but he knows, knows in his bones that  _ this _ is what he’s wanted for damn near a year now. 

He takes a breath in and looks up, grateful that he did because his breath escapes him once he looks at Michael.

Michael still hasn’t lost his jeans, but he’s begun stroking himself off through his underwear, his other hand tangled in his own curls. There’s nothing Tyler wants more than to have his own hands in place of Michael’s on his body. Those curls are the softest thing that Tyler’s ever felt: like a warm blanket fresh out of the dryer, his fingertips just sliding easily through them. One of Tyler’s hands moves on its own to press against his hole; not pressing in, but to just run along the rim and press, to give Tyler something.  _ Anything _ .

Michael notices that Tyler’s playing with his hole, and he just can’t have that. But delayed gratification is always rewarding, so he doesn’t climb on the bed, pull Tyler’s hands away from himself and fuck his own fingers into that tight little hole. Yet. He just says,

“You really don’t wanna come anytime soon, eh?”

Tyler’s head shakes ‘no’ without a second thought. 

“I told you to spread yourself out. Not to fuck your greedy little hole with your fingers.” Michael moves closer to the bed with every word until he’s hovering over top of Tyler, barely touching him because he knows if he does, this game, whatever it is, is broken.

Michael knows that for his own sake he needs to move things along. He doesn’t bother to remove his jeans; he just climbs on the bed and makes contact with Tyler. 

The roughness of Michael’s denim thrusting against the sweat slick of Tyler’s crease makes Tyler moan into the room. The room is thick with the smell of sex and the sounds of panting breathes. Tyler feels like he’s gonna regret his actions come morning, but he knows that Michael would never hold it against him. Other things, sure. But not Tyler’s pleasure. 

“Michael. Please…. I wanna come.”

Michael chuckles darkly. It’s almost like Tyler’s body is running on autopilot because his legs move on their own, hiking up around Michael’s waist. 

“Oh darlin’. It’s cute that you think after all your  _ damn _ teasing tonight and the past couple of months that you still think you can call the shots.” 

Tyler’s eyes slam shut and his head hits back hard into the pillow he’s braced on. Tyler’s pretty sure that he’s gonna be rubbed raw and wrung dry when Michael finally decides he’s done with him. 

“Mic--Michael.  _ Please... _ I’m begging you. I’ll do anything. I - I promise.”

“Oh darling….”

Michael leans as far down as possible, moving Tyler’s legs to his chest and pushing forward to kiss Tyler. Though calling it a kiss is untruthful: it’s more Michael bluntly fucking Tyler’s mouth and biting his lip. The sounds that are drawn out of Tyler just keep pushing Michael forward with his plan. Michael pulls back just enough so that there’s no contact between them and moves to sit up against the headboard. He’s in the process of getting himself situated before Tyler seems to come back to some of his senses. He slowly releases his legs to leave them bent on the bed; his eyes focus in on Michael’s cock. His jeans are wide open now, his cock pulled through the fly and Michael’s hand stroking himself, just running his eyes over Tyler’s entire body. 

“Fucking Christ. You’ve been teasing me all damn night at dinner. Left me beyond wanting more, wanting  _ you _ with that goodnight kiss.” His hands moving faster on his cock now, flushed a deep red and leaking at the tip. “I’m just taking what you’ve wholeheartedly been offering. Isn’t that right?”

Tyler can’t keep his eyes off of the memorizing sight of him fucking into his hand and biting his lip, keeping the moans in.His eyes fluttering constantly, clearly rolling to the back of his head. He can’t help but reach out and touch. 

Michael’s hand automatically comes to pin Tyler’s hand to his own thigh. “What do you think you’re doing? Did I tell you you could touch me?”

Tyler shakes his head no.

“I’ve changed my mind: I’m still gonna fuck you. But you’re gonna get yourself off for me first.”

Tyler whimpers. 

“Does that sound okay?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Words.”

“Yes. Yes… Michael.”

“Good. I want you to climb on my lap and fuck yourself on my thigh. The denim’s gonna feel so amazing, so good, that you’re just gonna come all over yourself and me. Aren’t you?”

Tyler’s answer comes in the form of moving himself on top of Michael. His eyes are huge and round; his hair is matted to his forehead, sweat forming on his face and his arms straining with the weight to hold his upper body up from Michael. 

Michael reaches up and they kiss again, Tyler definitely more desperate than before, and he’s happy to indulge him. There’s nothing more attractive than a partner who’s responsive to what’s happening. His hands go to Tyler’s hips and he pulls Tyler down onto his lap fully. 

Hands on Tyler’s ass, he squeezes it and uses it to bring Tyler closer to him, encouraging him to rock his hips--to rub his dick against Michael’s thigh until he comes all over them. 

Fuck… just thinking about it makes Michael want to come while still in his jeans, his cock spurting out over the other man’s hard dick, using it for lube until Tyler comes. Tyler doesn’t hesitate to go with Michael’s silent direction, the only noises the guttural moans that escape Tyler’s mouth, these needy little noises Michael loves in the back of his throat as Tyler rides his thigh.

“That’s it,” Michael soothes, moving a hand to run it through the damp hair at the back of his neck, pulling him into a kiss where he whispers against Tyler’s lips. “Take what you want from me. It’s okay… I want you to come all over me.”

A choked-off moan escapes Tyler, but it’s still not enough for him to come. His hips pick up the pace, rutting hard into Michael’s thigh, but he just can’t seem to get there. Michael decides to take a little bit of pity on him; he knows what happens when your boyfriend (and how satisfying it is just to think the word) is a damn cocktease. He takes a hand off of his ass, licks it, and then pushes it down on Tyler’s dick, trapping it between Michael’s thigh. Between Michael’s hand, and how much Tyler’s been leaking, the slide is easy and Tyler pumps even hard for just a few moments until he comes up a deep groan, making as big a mess Michael had been hoping for; spilling all over his tight and hand, spurting up all the way up to Michael’s stomach. 

“There you go,” Michael praises Tyler, and leans forward to kiss him. Tyler moans softly into their kiss and pulls away to hide his face in Michael’s neck. “It’s okay,” Michael soothes, running his hand down Tyler’s back.

Soon enough the shaking and gentle rocking of Tyler’s hips on his thigh ends and Tyler seems to come back to himself. Michael’s painful dick presses into his stomach, begging for attention. 

“Michael.”

“It’s okay darlin’. I know that was unexpected, but I’m fine.”

Despite Michael’s words, he’s still so turned on at the mess he made of Tyler. Tyler truthfully just wants to curl up into Michael’s body and sleep, but even more he wants to make Michael as happy and satisfied as himself. He starts to kiss Michael with more and more pressure, knowing by now that his insistence with his lips and the way his fingers curl into Michael’s hair drive him to the point of insanity. Drive him to the point of not holding back and  _ taking  _ whatever the fuck he wants.

“Please Michael… let me make you come. S’what I want.”

Michael uses his grip on Tyler’s hair to pull him up from where he’s leaving an impressive hickey on his collarbone. 

“Okay darlin’. You sure?”

Tyler bites a nipple.

“Ow...okay… How do you want me to come Ty?”

“In — In me.”

Michael’s eyes slam shut at the image of it…all he wants now is to slam inside of Tyler and fuck his hips up hard until he’s come and then suck the come out of him. 

“I can do that.”

Before Tyler can make any moves, Michael's hands grip his hips to force their dicks together. 

“Fuck Tyler.” Michael moves his head up so he’s next to his ear. “You’re so  _ fucking _ perfect. Always feel so fucking good. So good for me. My good boy, aren’t you?”

Tyler’s hips are circling harder and faster now.

“Fuck, babe.“ Tyler fights slightly against the hold that Michael has on him. “It’ll be hotter if you take those fucking jeans off and stick your dick in me.” 

He doesn’t hesitate, and the next thing they both know, Tyler’s braced above Michael’s face, knees blocking his ears, and lowering his ass to his face. Michael reaches a hand up to pull Tyler down as he points his tongue out to fuck into his hole. The natural musk of Tyler makes Michael drop a hand down to pinch the base of his dick to stop from coming before he gets inside of Tyler. He can faintly hear the headboard creaking as Tyler’s hands clench on them for balance. 

One hand reaches up to quickly open Tyler up, one then two and three in rapid succession. Tyler lifts from his face entirely and crawls back down Michael’s chest until he’s back in his lap, placed so that Michael’s dick catches on his hole with every motion. 

“Michael… I’m ready… fuck me.”

He doesn’t give Michael a chance to object; just reaches back to hold Michael’s cock steady and sinks down. 

He doesn’t stop until he is fully seated in Michael’s lap. He knows that he’s still being a tease, tightening and loosening his hole, but it’s worth it to him. He takes a moment to get used to Michael’s girth and then he starts to move. 

Up, down, rolling his hips, he knows that there’s gonna be bruises in the shape of hand prints on him later, but he craves it. All he feels is Michael in him and around him. “Fuck…. so fucking good babe. I knew it was gonna be amazing when you finally fucked me.”

The combination of Tyler’s heat and his words has Michael on the edge already. The other man seems to know this so he seats himself fully, and then he stops. He can feel Michael move his legs up to brace his feet, but Tyler shifts his weight even more so he can’t move. 

Michael had his revenge, now it’s Tyler’s turn again. 

“Don’t.”

“Wha-what?”

“You heard me… don’t come.”

“How the fuck am I supposed to manage that with you so goddamn tight around me?”

“Easy. Don’t. Come.” 

Tyler takes pity on Michael and he stops rotating his hips and squeezing down. Once Michael’s breathing has calmed a little, Tyler works himself back up to the pace he was at. The squelch that echoes in the room every time he rises and falls just spurs him on more. 

Michael finds some sort of strength to lift himself up and pull Tyler down to him at the same time, fucking his tongue in at the same pace as his dick in Tyler’s hole and it’s glorious. 

“Tyler. Fuck…. I’m so close. I need to come. Let me come.”

“Oh babe. You wanna come?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Gonna suck my dick in the morning?”

“Yes.”

“Gonna fuck me in the shower tomorrow?”

“Yes. Fuck. Anything.”

Tyler lifts and lays back on the bed with his legs spread, his glistening hole winking at Michael once he’s crawled between Tyler’s legs. There’s no waiting as Michael holds his dick and feeds it back into Tyler. His arms come around Michael’s neck to lay them flush against each other. 

“Fuck me. Come. You can come.”

“Yeah. Fucking Christ. Where?”

“In — in me.”

Tyler’s hand slides down to jerk himself off at the same pace as Michael’s thrusts and he whites out after half a dozen strokes. The feeling of Tyler tightening like a vice sets Michael off and he rams harder for a few more thrusts and he comes hot and hard. He collapses right on top of Tyler and stays there until he feels alright to pull himself up and move beside him. 

“Fuck. Me.”

“Ummm. Just did. Need a minute. Or twenty.”

Tyler rolls to drop a leg over Michael’s. 

“Stay?” 

“Of course, darling.”

****

Tyler’s jolted out of an amazing dream to the feel of a tongue in his ass. 

He gasps and clenches his hands in the sheets. Quickly, one of Michael’s hands lines up with Tyler’s and their fingers thread together. 

“Fuck. You’re tongue feels so good. Fuck me, Michael.” 

Michael bites Tyler’s ass cheek. 

“Shh. Darling. Just lay down, bite your pillow and grab the sheets. It’s Saturday. We’re fucking all day.”

Tyler’s last thought before he passes out is:

‘ _ Fuck. Wonder what’s gonna happen when I tease him with dirty photos.’ _


End file.
